A Christmas Blessing, SMacked
by lovlyangl
Summary: This is a one shot. Mac and Stella are left with a very special package on Christmas eve. Rated for everyone.


**Our Christmas Blessing**

A One Shot by MacsLovlyAngl

I do not own these characters. Just the story and baby Christian

Thanks to my lovely Beta LostLadyKnight who took the time to correct my silly mistakes.

Dec 24th, 2008...Christmas Eve

East 42nd street alley.

"Take the left Stel...Don you take the right. Watch your backs. Move in."

As they moved in on the suspect they could see him holding his child.

"Listen to me Frank...you don't want to do this. You've already killed your wife. Don't kill that innocent baby, please...just put him down."

Stella was trying not to panic. They were dealing with a murderer who had nothing to lose. He had killed his wife after she gave birth in their home. Running with the newborn Stella knew if they didn't get the infant looked after soon he would die.

"Nooooooooooo...you can't have my son. I will not allow you to take him from me. He's mine."

"Just calm down Frank...let's talk about it. We need to get your baby some help, else he will die."

Mac was watching as Danny was silently sneaking up on the suspect.

"Come on Frank...just give us the baby."

The next few seconds happened so quickly no one could breathe.

"I got him Mac. He's in cuffs. check the baby."

Running up to the baby Stella picked him up and removed the bloody blanket.

"Stel...how is he?"

"He's fine Mac...he's breathing. But we need to get him to the Hospital."

Arriving at the Hospital they took the baby to the Neo-Unit, while Stella called Child Services. When Child Services arrived they didn't look impressed.

"Excuse me...are you ?"

"I am...and you must be from Child Services?"

"Mhmm...I understand you have a newborn that was brought in tonight."

"We did. His mother was killed, the father is in custody."

"This is sad...very sad. I'm afraid this child is going to have to stay in this Hospital over Christmas. All our homes, and shelters are full. We don't have one space available anywhere in the system."

Stella teared up. This poor innocent child was going to stuck in a Hospital on Christmas.

"Ummm...I have an apartment. What if I take the baby for Christmas?  
Then when you have a space available you can come pick him up."

"Aww...that's so wonderful of you Detective. But with newborns we like to have them settled in a stable enviroment... Newborns tend to..."

"I know...they get attached too quickly. They have trouble adjusting later in a new home."

"That's right. Also you are a Detective. Where are you going to find time to look after a newborn?"

Mac was listening...he could see Stella's heart breaking for this little baby that would be all alone on Christmas.

"Excuse me...I'm . What if stayed at my home with the child? I have an extra room, I could help her look after the baby."

"Again...we are looking at the same problem."

"I know...the child will become attached. But what is more important? A child becoming attached...or a child who is left over Christmas not knowing what love and warmth is?"

Stella looked at Mac. Never had she heard him talk like this. This was a side she had never seen, ever, in all the years she had known him.

"Sighing, the doctor said...Alright...what choice do I have. I can't fight you both. But only till I find him a home. Then he comes back."

Stella smiled through her tears. "Deal...I promise we'll take good care of him."

"I'm sure you both will. I'll sign the release papers."

Turning to face Mac Stella embraced him tightly.

_"Thank you Mac...thank you for helping this baby."_

Patting her back he released her. "You're welcome. I guess we'll need to shop before we head to my place."

Smiling Stella watched as they brought the baby down the hall to Stella's waiting arms.

"Here you go. He has no name, so we gave him a temporary one. While you have him in your care he'll be known as Christian."

"Okay...ooohh...thank you. Thank you so much."

Walking from the Hospital Mac had to admit he had never seen Stella this happy in years.

Arriving at the store they picked up Diapers, formula, baby powders, creams, clothes, sleepers, toys, blankets, sheets and a beautiful hardwood cradle. Stella knew this would set her back in funds, but she didn't care. As long as this child had everything it needed. It was worth it.

"I guess we should pick a tree, and a few presents for the baby. My treat."

Leaning over the car with excitement Stella kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"That was for everything you've done for this child."

Mac smiled warmly. Thinking to himself that this was sure going to be an interesting Christmas.

When they arrived at Mac's place with all the items for the baby and the tree. Stella placed him in the cradle while she heated a bottle for him.

"Ummm...Stel...what is all this stuff? I'm not that smart with baby's you know."

Stella tried not to laugh. She knew this was new to Mac. She also knew it was going to be fun teaching him how to care for a child. Testing the milk on her wrist she walked over and picked up Christian. Taking him to the couch she sat down.

"Come here Mac. I'll show you how to feed him."

"Me? Why Stel? You can do it. Why do I need to learn?"

"In case I'm not here. You'll need to be able to feed and change him.

"Change him? Oh no...I'm not changing diapers Stel, forget it."

"Just come sit Mac...he's getting hungry."

"How do you know he's hungry Stella? He's not crying."

"He's suckling his little fist like a bottle. That means he's hungry."

Watching as she placed the bottle to his mouth, he began suckling.

"Hmmm...look at him go Stel. How do you know when he's full?"

"He'll either stop suckling. Or he'll spit up. Here hold the bottle while I burp him."

"Burp him? Can't he burp himself?"

"No Mac...he needs help to burp. If he doesn't release his gas he'll get tummy pains, then he'll cry all night."

"The child burped."

"Christ Stel...he's to little for something that loud."

Stella laughed. Mac looked shocked at the loud gas bubble Christian let out. With Christian fully fed Stella changed him into a pair of the sleepers she had bought him. Then picking him up she passed him to Mac.

"Umm...Stel...no...I don't know how to hold a baby."

"Oh come on Mac. It's easy. Just rest his little head in your upper arm, and support his body with your hands. That's it...see...you got it."

Mac watched the little package that was sleeping in his arms, while his little mouth moved in a suckling motion.

Leaving Mac with the baby, Stella set up the cradle, in the spare room with the clothes, and items they had bought. With everything in place she walked back out and found Mac standing with Christian at the window.

"Everything okay Mac?"

"Yeah Stella...I was just thinking about Christmas. This will be my first year spending it with someone. Usually it's just me... alone. Sometimes I just wonder where I'd be right now if I still had Claire."

Stella often wondered that herself. Always late at night it was about the what if's. Placing her hand on his arm, she leaned her head on his shoulder. Watching as the snow fell on the ground, they both noticed for some strange reason or another it just felt right.

Later that night Mac woke to the baby's cries. Heading into the spare room he seen Stella standing with Christian in her arms. Watching as her silken gown caresed her beautiful shape. God he had never realized how beautiful she was as her hair flowed and curled across her shoulders.

Wiping away his thoughts he whispered..."_Is he okay Stel?"_

"Hmm...yeah...he's fine Mac. Just a little lonely I think."

Watching as Mac walked towards her Stella couldn't help but notice his bare chest as he neared her side. Then she smelled him...his light scent of left over cologne from this morning. As they admired each other with passion they could both feel their hearts warm. They could feel something between them change.

"Why don't you let me hold him Stel...you're shivering. You should have told me you were cold."

"I"m not cold Mac...I'm fine. But if you'd like to take him I'll heat his bottle."

Mac watched her walk as she left the room. God he could smell her scent from the faint breeze as she walked. Coming back to the room with the bottle she passed it to Mac.

"Stel...umm...I don't think..."

"Shh...you'll do fine Mac. Just place the bottle up to his mouth, he'll do the rest."

As Mac placed the nipple near the baby's mouth, he began suckling.

"Umm...this is amazing Stella. Look at him drink the formula, and his tiny fingers, so dainty and small."

Stella teared up...somehow she knew Mac would take to fatherhood.

"What now Stel...he's finished."

"Carefully place him over your shoulder and gently tap his back. That's it...just like that."

Placing her hand over Mac's as he tapped the baby's shoulder, he felt her warmth, her comfort, her love for this child that wasn't even hers. Placing the child back into the cradle Stella took the bottle out to the sink.

"Mac...I think we should wrap the few presents we bought Christian, and maybe decorate the tree for him. He deserves his first Christmas to be special."

"Sure...we can do that. I put the bulbs, tinsil, and lights in that bag over there."

As they decorated Stella turned on the stereo to a Christmas station. Hearing the song Silent Night brought a tear to Stella's eyes. She couldn't help but think on this holy night her and Mac had been blessed with a little Christmas miracle. A miracle that had brought their lonely souls together even if only for Christmas.

Standing back they admired the tree.

"Not bad Mac...I think we did pretty good with what the stores had left."

"I have to agree. It's very bright, very shinny. Now let's see what it looks like in the dark."

With the little set of lights they had on it, the room was covered in darkness.

"Oh Mac...as pretty as it looks, it's too dark."

Sneaking up behind her, he put his arm around her waist.

"Maaaaaaaac..."

Turning to face him they could feel the room begin to spin, they could feel their bodies heat in nervous passion as he whispered...

_"Dance with me Stella..."_

How could she say no..when he looked so gorgeous and intent with his hypnotic eyes? Placing his hand in hers he lead her to the center of his living room floor, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as hers softly wrapped around his neck.

Moving in new feelings, and desires that had been to long buried, resurfaced.

_"You're shivering Stella...I can feel your body shivering in my arms. Are you cold?"_

_"No Mac...I'm not cold...I'm scared."_

_"Scared...scared of what Stella?"_

_"Scared that something is changing between us. I can feel it through our bodies. I can feel the desire, the need, the want for you to touch me."_

_"Stella...I thought I was alone in these feelings. It's like a Christmas miracle... like this child brought into us what we had kept hidden from each other."_

Taking his thumb and finger he raised her face to his. Each watching as the passion danced within their eyes.

_"Stel...I know we don't have mistletoe...I know I don't have an excuse...but I hope you will still allow me to kiss you."_

Closing her eyes she whispered_..."Yes Mac...you may kiss me..."_

Cautiously he leaned in...feeling their lips no more then a whisper caress away. So warn as his hand slid to the back of her neck while the other slid down her waist. Touching softly as he heard her whispered moan.

Then they touched...they touched as their mouths opened to accept each others warm heated tongues, dueling, and dancing as their hearts tilted to another plain of existence. A place where only they could tread upon.

Breaking their kiss her head rested on his shoulder as they tried to catch their breath.

_"Stella...are you alive then?"_

_"Yeah...just give me a minute, my feet still have yet to reach the ground."_

Smiling Mac couldn't agree more. For his own feet still had yet to reach the ground.

_"Thanks for the Christmas kiss Mac...it was beautiful."_

_"You're welcome Stella. We should get some rest. I'm sure Christian will be up for his next feeding soon."_

Walking towards their rooms they said goodnight.

The next time they woke it was to the daylight shinning through the window.

"Christian...Christian...it's Christmas little one. Let's go see what Santa brought you."

Walking out into the living room Mac was already up.

"Morning...there's our little Christian. Merry Christmas."

Lifting Christian from Stella's arms he held him close. Something he was getting better at.

"Oh...look Christian...look at the pretty present Santa left you."

Just as they were about to help him open it, the phone rang.

"Hello."

"...it's Sue from Child Services."

Slience could be heard. The only thing going through Mac's mind was that they had found a home for Christian.

"Yes...how are you? Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too. I just wanted to make you and aware that we still haven't found placement for Christian. So we were hoping you wouldn't mind keeping him till after the New Year."

Mind...why would they mind? They were enjoying their time with this little miracle.

"Sure...that's fine with us. You just let us know when the time comes. Bye."

"Mac...did they find a place for Christian?"

"No...they need us to keep him till after the New Year."

Getting up Stella jumped into Mac's arms, sandwiching Christian between them.

"Oh this is wonderful news Mac. This is truly a miracle."

As the days passed Mac and Stella continued to become closer to each other. They continued to nurture and bond Christian in their love. Giving the three of them what they needed. Each other to survive.

Just after the New Year while Mac was busy at a crime scene. Stella recieved the call.

"Hello."

"...this is Sue from Child Services. We'd just like to make you aware that we've found a home for Christian. I'll be over to pick him up in the next half hour. If you could have him ready for me, that would be appreciated."

Stella felt her eyes weld with tears, she felt her heart break as her breath disappeared. Leaving her to collapse on the ground as Mac walked in.

"Stella...Stella...what's the matter? Talk to me Stella."

"Child Services called. They found a place for Christian. They are picking him up this afternoon."

Collapsing beside her on the floor, he took her into his arms.

"Oh Mac...I knew this day was coming...I just didn't think it would be this soon. I've fallen in love with Christian...I don't want to give him back Mac. I don't want some strange family looking after him. He only knows us, how can we let him go Mac? How?"

Mac wasn't sure himself. God he had fallen in love with the baby just as much as Stella had. How were they both going to survive without their little Christmas Blessing.

"I don't know Stel...I don't. I wish I had the answer to keep us all together. Together where the three of us belong."

Still softly crying Stella picked up Christian in her arms and snuggled him between her and Mac. Bowing their heads they prayed for a miracle to keep them all together, wrapped tightly in their love.

Stella heard the knock...God all she wanted to do was run. Run far away with Christian and Mac. Leaving this soon to be nightmare behind. Stella could feel her soul die, she could feel all that love they had been blessed with over Christmas disappear.

Getting up, Mac opened the door while Stella stayed on the floor with Christian wrapped in her arms.

"Aww...I knew this was going to happen. This is why we don't allow just anyone to look after newborns. It becomes to heartbreaking for them to part with the child."

"We understand this. Please...just tell us where the child is being placed."

"He'll be in a home with four other children. It's all we have available."

Mac knew he had a choice to make. He knew this would be one of the biggest decisions of his and Stella's life.

"If Stella and I marry. If we become husband and wife, would we be able to adopt Christian?"

Looking from one to the other she could see the love they had obviously shared over Christmas.

"Yes. We could work arrangements and have an adoption agreement signed.

Walking over to Stella he sat down beside her.

"Stella...I know this isn't how we planned to build our lives. I know this isn't something we ever talked about. But I do know one thing. One thing that has always been there. Our love we always felt for each other. Our love that was built over the years from our friendship. Take a chance with me now Stella. Let's build a world of happiness for Christian. The rest will fall into place with time."

Looking at Christian who was sound alseep in her arms. She looked up at Mac and whispered...

_"Okay...Let's build a future together. Let's do it one step at a time."_

Kissing her passionately he looked at Sue.

"I'll be back this afternoon with the papers. I'm sure Christian is going to be one happy little boy. With a world full of love from two parents who already share so much."

Smiling, Mac passiontely kissed Stella and his child again.

One Year Later...Christmas Eve 2009

"Mac...Mac...you need to come get your son. He's after the puppy's tail again."

Walking into the room Mac kissed his beautiful wife who was heavy with child. Then reaching down he picked up his son in his arms.

"Daaaaaaaada...twee..."

Snuggling his son in closer he walked him over to the tree. Sitting down in front of it Christian reached for a bulb. A very special bulb. A bulb that read...

**"Our Christmas Blessing of 2008... Christian Mackenzie Taylor."**

**The End. **


End file.
